


Paper Thin Hotel

by headasexual



Series: It's Pandemonium [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mundane Isabelle Lightwood, Mundane Raphael Santiago, Mundane Simon Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, bartending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headasexual/pseuds/headasexual
Summary: Isabelle and Raphael can't help but notice how cute Simon is, as clumsy and ridiculous as he looks trying to make drinks at Pandemonium.This is can be read alone or as part of "Pandemonium Is Burning"
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: It's Pandemonium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822459
Kudos: 41





	Paper Thin Hotel

Isabelle watched as Simon clumsily navigated his way around the bar. He had never been a graceful kind of guy, not like Raphael or Meliorn. Instead he was fumbling and boyish, all big goofy smiles and nervous rambling. She couldn’t help but feel smitten by his sweet nature and genuine way of conducting himself. Everything he said and did was so honest and earnest. She had always been attracted to honesty. As a rule, she never liked to take liars to bed. The fact that he didn’t do things half way also had a certain amount of appeal to her. She appreciated a lover who dove in head first. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was a total geek, she probably would have already ravished him a hundred times over. As it was, she hadn’t really thought much about him. For ages, he had just been the roadie for the band. It wasn’t until Jace had broken his hand and Simon jumped up for the chance to play guitar that she really got to get him into her sights. She was surprised to see that she liked what she saw, first as just a cute distraction but now seeing him leaping into action to help make drinks at Magnus’ club, he had her full attention. Now, watching him stumbling and bumping into Raphael behind the bar, spilling drinks and breaking glasses, it was almost like finding a hundred dollar bill in an old pair of jeans at the thrift store.

She skulked over to where Raphael was vigorously shaking up some cocktail at his end of the bar.

“So,” she drew out, “thoughts on the new guy.”

“Annoying,” he said brusquely. “Underfoot. In the way.”

She let out a throaty chuckle and said, “Oh, Raphael, you certainly know how to get a girl going.”

He pursed his mouth and glowered at her.

“You can’t be serious. This guy?” 

He reached around her and grabbed a bill that a client held out to him and handed over the drink he had just poured.

“What, not your type?” she asked cloyingly. 

“Not what I said. Your thoughts?”

She gave him a playful smile and he rolled his eyes. 

“Fine,” he said. “I’m in. You’re pulling the strings.”

“Oh, Raphael,” she said in a suggestive tone, “you know I’m always the one who does.”

She adjusted her chest to make her cleavage more prominent and gave her hair a quick fluffing before going over to where Simon was at the bar. She leaned over the bar, pressing her arms in to bring out her bust more as she watched him. He was trying to pour a beer, but the way he was pouring made the entire glass fill with head. She giggled and his head shot up to look at her.

“You need to tilt the glass,” she told him.

He gave her that goofy crooked smile of his and nodded, tilting the glass to let some of the excess head run off before handing it over to the client waiting nearby and exchanging him a bill for the beer.

“If you’d like,” she said in her best sultry voice, “I can teach you some tips if you’d like.”

“Do you know about this kind of stuff?” Simon panickedly asked. “I offered to help because Maia took off early, and Raphael was here all alone, and he only just started, and it’s still pretty busy, and he kind of let me, but also I don’t think he likes me and I really don’t know the first thing about mixing drinks.”

Izzy let out a throaty chuckle that seemed to catch Simon off-guard and she went around the counter and leaned over to a waiting client. The lycra-clad man shouted to her:

“Whiskey sour!”

She nodded, grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels as she went over to where Simon was. She took his hand and put the bottle in his hand.

“He wants a whiskey sour. You’ll need this, one of the shorter glasses, some ice, and sweet-and-sour mix.”

“Okay,” he said with a quick nod. “What is sweet-and-sour mix?”

She took a quick glance around, then saw a large opaque yellow bottle next to the ice. She pointed at it and said, “That should be it. It’s like...lemon juice mixed with sugar water. Fill the glass with ice up to the top then pour the mix and whiskey on top.”

“How much do I do?” he asked as he filled the glass.

“Maybe two or three parts mix to one part whiskey?” she said with a question in her voice as she tried to remember what it looked like when she saw Maia pour them.

He poured the drink, then turned to the client who had ordered it, took his money, and handed him the drink. He turned to Izzy with his biggest dopiest grin. 

She bit her lip and smiled in response before telling him, “Let’s get to work!”

They went about that the rest of the night, with Izzy trying to remember what drinks she had seen being made through her own fuzzy tipsy memories and grabbing what she thought might have been in a variety of cocktails that she figured was in them. All the while, she would brush her body against his or hold his hand to indicate how to pour something or mix something. Eventually, the inevitable happened and she genuinely didn’t know how to make a drink or even what it was.

“A ‘Blue Lagoon’?” she asked the client, who just nodded and insistently held out his money.

She turned and saw Raphael mixing something. She let a predatory smile come across her face as she waved her hand to catch his attention and nodded him over. His mouth tightened and he finished up what he was doing before going up to her. 

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, “Why don’t you teach Simon how to make a Blue Lagoon?”

His eyebrows flickered upwards, clearly understanding the implication and he grabbed a blue bottle and some vodka. She bit her lip as she watched Raphael practically manhandle Simon to make him make the drink. Simon seemed to be reacting to him well enough.

 _This might just work._

They went through the rest of the evening like that until the bar finally closed for the night and they needed to clean up. Raphael swept and mopped up while Simon cleaned the bartop and glasses and Izzy replaced the bottles they had pulled down onto the shelves and the emptied liquor bottles with fresh ones. 

When they were just about finished up with fixing everything up, she turned to Simon and asked, “So, what are your plans for the rest of the night?”

“Uh,” he started, “probably just head home, get some rest. This was a lot of work, I guess I really didn’t know that this is how much Maia has to do every weekend. Do you need a ride?”

“Yeah,” she answered. “I think Raphael and I could really use a _ride_.”

“Oh, well,” he started to say, “um, the van with all the equipment only has room for two?”

“I think he can think of an arrangement,” Raphael cooly interjected.

They shut everything down and locked up for the night, heading out to the van. Simon pulled out his keys and unlocked the vehicle before hopping into the driver’s seat. Izzy wiggled her brows at Raphael on the passenger-side out of sight from Simon and opened the door for him. He smoothly got in and held out his hand for Izzy, which she took and let him pull her inside on top of his lap.

“Oh,” Simon blurted. “So, uh, Raphael, do you, um, live close?”

“We’re all going to the same place,” Izzy informed him. “My place.”

“Okay, I can drop you off there, I guess,” Simon said, sounding disappointed.

The drive was quiet on the way back to Izzy’s apartment. Simon pulled up to the front of the building to let Raphael and Izzy out, but then she said, “There’s parking on the side. You’re going to come up and we can hang out.”

Simon looked like he was about to say something, but then Raphael commanded, “Come on, hurry up.”

Simon nodded obediently, going back into drive and pulling into the cramped lot beside Izzy’s building.

Once they were up to the front door of the apartment, she put her finger to her lip and said, “We’ll have to be quiet. I think Jace and Clary are asleep.”

Simon’s eyes were wide, but he quietly said, “Okay.”

She unlocked the door, toeing off her shoes and indicated them to do the same, which they did. She then waved them over to her room. Simon seemed hesitant, but then Raphael gave him a slight shove and told him, “Move.”

Izzy’s room was fairly small. While her and Alec’s rooms were roughly the same size, Alec’s room appeared much more spacious because he had gone with a full-sized bed whereas she insisted that because she was a queen that she needed a queen-sized bed. Raphael closed the bedroom door behind them once all three of them were inside, seeming to make Simon jump, and Izzy put her back to Simon.

“Can you unzip me?” she asked, putting on her best faux-innocent voice.

“Uh, I...sure,” Simon responded, clearly nervous.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, then gingerly brought his fingertips up to the back of her dress. He ran his finger up the zipper until he reached the small tab and gently pulled it downward. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Raphael taking off his shirt before he walked around them to the opposite side of the bed from where she and Simon were standing together. Simon tenderly reached his hand under the back of her dress by her shoulders to pull the dress off of her. She sighed and leaned into the light touch of his calloused fingertips.

_He’s so gentle and sweet. God, he’s making me wet._

She let him take the dress the rest of the way off of her shoulders before taking his hands and wrapping them around her front so that he was embracing her. Raphael from the otherside of the bed took off his pants and laid out on top of the bed. She gave him a dark look of arousal before turning around in Simon’s arms and kissing him.

His lips were gentle and she could feel the ticklish wisps of his mustache on her nose. She brought her hand up to his face so she could get a better angle and deepen the kiss. He tightened the hands around her waist before pushing them downward to get her dress the rest of the way off of her. She began pulling him to the bed, all the while tugging at the bottom of his shirt to take it off. He broke the kiss and nearly ripped his shirt off his body with how quickly he was trying to get it off before crumpling it in his hands, throwing it behind him, and going back to kissing her.

“So eager,” she heard Raphael say from behind her.

Simon froze then broke the kiss, her lipstick smeared all over his mouth, and his gaze darted between Izzy and Raphael. “Uh, so, how exactly are we--”

“I like to watch,” Raphael interrupted. “I’m not interested in fucking you. At least not right now.”

Simon gulped hard and Izzy smirked as she pulled him down to her and onto the edge of the bed. She kissed him hard and forcefully ran her fingers across his body, feeling his skin and the muscles beneath them.

_He’s as ripped as I’d hoped he’d be. Honestly, it’s criminal that he’s been hiding what a stud he is beneath those geeky glasses and nervous words._

She moved backwards to get more fully on the bed and he followed suit, never breaking the kiss. Once they were completely on the bed, her hands went down to his fly and she nimbly undid his jeans. Simon fumbled with trying to pull down his jeans, awkwardly still trying to kiss her before giving up and pulling himself off of her for better leverage. He kicked his jeans off, then leaned down and went back to kissing her, running his hands up her body up to her chest. He reached around her and she arched her back to give him better access to the clasp of her bra. It took a moment, but he finally was able to get the clasp at the right angle to finally undo the hooks. He leaned back and watched her chest as she took her arms out of the straps and exposed her bare breasts. He took in a shallow breath and leaned down to start kissing her breast. He eagerly took her nipple into his mouth, licking and kissing it enthusiastically. 

She took panting breaths as she looked over to Raphael. He looked completely relaxed with his hands folded in front of his chest, but his eyes gave away how aroused he was. She ran her tongue slowly over her upper lip and he gave her a small smirk before blowing her an air kiss.

Simon’s kissing began to move downward, and his fingers looped around the top of her underwear. She lifted her hips and he pulled them off of her before going back to planting gentle yet insistent kisses on her stomach. He moved further downward still and she lifted up her legs to give him better access to her sex. He first planted a few kisses to her thigh before moving to her center and kissing the top of her mound. She could feel his hot breath against her.

“Please,” she exhaled out and Simon moved in.

He began with light kisses right on her hole before she told him, “A bit higher.”

He did as he was commanded and moved his kisses upward to her clitoris. His kisses began gently before he began adding tongue. She whispered more little commands, which he obeyed, going harder and faster as she requested. As he quickened his pace, she could begin to feel her orgasm building low in her stomach.

“Yes, Simon, just like that,” she said, reaching down a hand to curl in his hair and all while not breaking eye contact with Raphael.

Her orgasm finally broke over her like waves crashing against the shore line, the shocks of pleasure making her arch her back, tighten the fingers in Simon’s fine hair, and moan out in pleasure. Simon kept going for a moment until she began tugging him upward. She pulled him on top of her and brought her mouth against his in a sloppy kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, tangy and salty, and could feel how wet his face was as well as his erection poking her thigh through his briefs. She couldn’t quite reach the top of his underwear with her fingertips, but she could tell that Simon could interpret what she meant with the motion of her fingertips on his lower abdomen and he pulled them off as well as he did his jeans. Once he got them off, he leaned back down to kiss her more and she could feel the heat of his thick cock against her thigh.

“Raphael, condom,” she commanded.

She flipped herself and Simon on the bed so she was on top while Raphael reached into her nightstand and pulled out a Trojan. Raphael ripped open the paper packet and handed the rubber to Izzy. She smirked down at Simon. He certainly wasn’t the biggest she had, but he was nice and thick. She pinched the tip of the condom before rolling it down the length of his erection. She positioned her legs along either side of his hips, then reached around to hold his cock up against her entrance. She slowly eased herself down, making all three of them gasp in pleasure. 

She leaned down, kissing Simon while she began slowly rolling her hips.

“You feel so good,” she whispered against his lips, positioning herself so that her clit rubbed against him with every downward motion she made.

Simon didn’t, or possibly couldn’t, say anything, instead making humming sounds as he tightly clutched her hips. Izzy turned her head to Raphael, who had lost his own underwear at some point she hadn’t noticed, and he was slowly stroking himself. It wasn’t in time with her, instead it seemed a much lazier slower teasing sort of stroke. Simon turned his head to follow her gaze and he and Raphael locked eyes. She watched as the two of them watched each other, all the while quickening her pace. She could feel her orgasm building again much more quickly. She tried to keep in mind that Jace and Clary could probably hear them through the walls, but she couldn’t hold back the moans that kept falling from her mouth. Finally, she felt her toes turn cold and curl and it felt like there were a million pin pricks all over her body as she felt her orgasm on Simon cock made her shake and ripped a moan from deep within her. As the walls of her vagina shuddered around him, Simon made a whining sound.

“I--I’m going to cum,” he informed her.

“Do it,” Raphael said, his voice thick and his own pace stroking his cock quickened.

Simon thrust up against her a few more times before he groaned and she could feel him pulsing inside her. Just at that moment, Raphael let out a gasp and thick strands of cum spurted from his own cock onto his arm and chest. She didn’t move for several moments, just waiting for everyone’s breath to come back down to normal again before she lifted her leg and rolled off of Simon to the side of the bed opposite of Raphael. Her thighs still felt weak and twitchy, but the rest of her body felt completely boneless.

“That was great,” she breathed out.

“Yeah,” the other two agreed.

“I’m gonna sleep well tonight,” she told them, getting up on uncertain legs to go to the bathroom to clean up.

“Yes,” Raphael said as he leaned over to the bedside table and took a tissue to begin wiping himself up.

He handed Simon a tissue, who wordlessly took it and used it to pull off the condom and wipe himself off. After he was done, he threw the used tissue in the general area of the wastebasket in the corner of Izzy’s room. She left, quickly and quietly going to the bathroom and hoping that neither Jace nor Clary had gotten up while the three of them had been preoccupied, as she was still nude. She thanked God that neither was out of their room. She used the restroom, washed her face, and quickly brushed her teeth before tiptoeing back into her room.

Simon hadn’t said say anything, just breathing with his hands relaxed over his sternum in the same spot in the middle of the bed where he had been laying on his back while they were fucking. His head had lulled to the side and Izzy realized he had almost immediately fallen asleep after taking the condom off. She smirked at Raphael, who then got out of bed to clean up properly as well. She put on a loose comfortable old tshirt and a pair of underwear before curling up under the covers next to where Simon was peacefully sleeping on top of it. Raphael came back a few minutes later with a blanket and laid it on Simon before crawling under the comforter on his side of the bed.

Raphael and Izzy curled in close to Simon’s prone form and the three of them slept peacefully that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a couple of ideas I had for part of "Pandemonium Is Burning" that just didn't work from Alec's point of view, but I couldn't let go of. I had a ton of fun writing this little side piece to fill that space in. I hope you enjoy this piece, whether you got here from "Pandemonium Is Burning" or if you just love the pairing(s) and wanted to check it out!
> 
> The title comes from Leonard Cohen's song "Paper Thin Hotel": https://youtu.be/rby0TsQfH54


End file.
